the Boy with the Dragon Tattoo
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Po has been kidnapped by an unknown criminal. Two Ocelot investigators try to solve the crime of the kidnapping. Starring and Dedicated to Lizzy the Panda.
1. Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V.

It's 11:10 at night, Po is walking back to the Jade Palace with Tigress after his date with her. They were talking and laughing, everything a good couple should do when they're dating. Then they noticed that someone was following them, they got into their signature fighting stances, and saw that the person who was following them pulled out a syringe needle. He then charged toward them, knocked Tigress onto the street, put the needle at Po's neck, causing him to fall asleep. The assaulter then tied Po's paws behind his back, and carried him to a cart that had a cage in it, and put him in the cage. Tigress got back up and tried to follow the kidnappers, but she knew it was too late Po had been taken by an unknown criminal. Tigress got on her knees with tears in her eyes, and screamed "POOOOOOOO!"

Shinigamilover2 presents.

In association with Lizzy the Panda.

"The Boy with the Dragon Tattoo"

Song lyrics: Aaaaahhhhh, Aaaaahhhhh. We come from the land of the ice and snow, from the midnight sun, where the hot springs flow.

The hammer of the gods, will drive our ships to new lands, to fight the horde, to sing and cry, Valhalla I'm coming.

Oh we sweep with threshing oar, our only goal will be the western shore!

Aaaaahhhhh, Aaaaahhhhh. We come from the land of the ice and snow from the midnight sun, where the hot springs flow. How soft your fields so green, can whisper tales of gore, of how we calmed the tides of war. We are your overlords.

Oh we sweep with threshing oar, our only goal will be the western shore.

So now you'd better stop, and rebuild all your ruins. Peace and trust win the day despite of all your losing.

-Song Over-

Normal P.O.V.

Crane was practicing calligraphy in his room, he was pretty depressed about Po's kidnapping, which took place last night, the news spread across the valley like a disease. Crane noticed that a female Ocelot, no older than sixteen years old came into the room and closed the door. Crane started talking to her as soon as she closed the door.

"Lizzy hey, look I'm sorry, but the reporters are swarming Tigress like crazy, they want to know all about Po's kidnapping and what she supposes the kidnappers are going to do with him"

"It's fine Crane, as soon as I pass the background check, Shifu says I can start investigating"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes, you tell me every day" the two share a kiss as they closed their eyes.

-Hall of Heroes-

Shifu was sitting at a table with Po's adopted father Mr. Ping, who was absolutely devastated about his own son's kidnapping. Shifu and Mr. Ping were having a discussion that had to do with the background check.

"Mr. Ping, are you sure an old friend of Po's is gonna do the background check on Lizzy?"

"I assure you Master Shifu, you will be impressed with the results you get from this young man"

"You know him?"

"Yes. You see, nobody particularly likes him, so his employer finds it much better of he works from home, he's completed many reports in the past, and has received positive reviews from them. He's one of the best investigators I've ever known, even the Valley is satisfied with the reports he's done"

"But?"

"I'm concerned that you won't like him. He's different"

"In what way?"

"In every way" then Zeng, the Jade Palace messenger came into the room and spoke.

"Master Shifu, Mr. Ping, Mr. Collins has arrived"

"Send him in Zeng" Shifu said, Zeng did as he was ordered and opened the door. Jude Collins was an Ocelot with Ruddy Caramel fur, he was sixteen years old, he wore a long sleeve black shirt, black pants, and black converse on his feet, and in his hand he held a paperback copy of Susan Hill's 'The Woman in Black'. Mr. Ping had known Jude for a long time, he knew that Jude aslo had a black dragon tattoo on his back. He also knew that he lived on his own, and skipped a couple grades, and graduated college early. Mr. Ping then got up and introduced Shifu to the investigator.

"Master Shifu, this is Jude Collins" Shifu reached his hand over for a handshake, but Jude just scoffed, and took his seat. Jude and Shifu started to discuss the background check.

"You were wanting a full background check on this Lizzy girl?" He had a British accent.

"Yes, we want to know everything there is to know about her before we hire her"

"Very well, she's succeeded in journalism classes in all her school years, middle, and high school"

"Yes, anything else?"

"She's had a relationship with Master Crane of the Furious Five, it wrecked her love life but not his. Nevertheless it never affected her career as a journalist negatively"

"So, does that mean she's clean in every way?"

"Yes" it was official, Lizzy would be investigating the Dragon Warrior's kidnapping.

A/N: That was chapter 1, the song used in the title sequence was 'Immigrant Song' by Karen O and Trent Renzor. Lizzy the Panda, I hope you don't mind me writing this story, even though I requested it to you, but as long as it's okay with you, I'll have you as one of the main characters in this story. Please review, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V.

Lizzy took her seat at the coffee table, where Master Shifu was sitting as well. Shifu then handed Lizzy a cup of jasmine tea and spoke.

"Alright Lizzy, I want you to be familiar with what you're gonna be investigating before you start working"

"Very well, please continue" Shifu then handed Lizzy a photograph of Po.

"As you know, this is Po. And just two nights ago, someone in the Valley kidnapped Po, and for the past two days have been tormenting the palace, it's students, and myself"

"Did you investigate the scene of the crime?"

"Yes, but we only found finger prints that belonged to a panda, we assume they were Po's prints, they were on Tigress' vest. Tigress said that Po put his hand on her back while they were on their way back from their date, she also said that the culprit pushed her into a melon cart when the attack happened"

"Did Tigress describe the perpetrator's appearance was that he was large, 6'5, wore black sweat pans, sweat shirt, and had a ski mask on his head"

"Was that all she saw?"

"Apparently, that was everything that Tigress described the culprit. We need you to investigate anyone or anything else that might lead to finding the Dragon Warrior's kidnapper's identity and where he's keeping him, understood?"

"Fully" that was all that happened in the conversation before she left to start investigating.

-Streets of the Valley-

Jude was walking through the streets, until he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Jude Collins?"

"Yes, this is he"

"This is Anna Wrentham from the department of child services. I'm calling to inform you that you have been assigned a legal guardian, his name is Junjie"

"I already have a mother, what the heck is going on here?"

"Sir, please let me finish, you mother has suffered a heart attack, and died thirteen seconds after, we had no choice but to replace her" Jude was too shocked to know that his mother has died, and was being assigned to a guardian that didn't know him at all.

-Junjie's palace-

Junjie sat down at his desk as Jude was sitting on the other end of his desk. Junjie then laid the files on the desk and spoke.

"Hello Jude, first off I'd like to congratulate you for not being late to our first meeting, it's true about what they said about you having perfect attendance during your time in college"

"Thanks"

"Okay according to your files you have no criminal record, and I see that your mother allowed you to manage your own money"

"That was never a problem though"

"Yes well, it also says that you have no form of Kung fu training, is that true?"

"Yes"

"Then I'm going to enjoy this" Junjie then punched Jude in his face and handcuffed him to the desk, and put a handkerchief across his mouth.

"Now be a good boy Jude and don't squirm or struggle" Junjie said as he took a golf club out of the umbrella case and beat Jude on the back with it. Jude screamed in muffled pain, he even shed a few tears as he couldn't take this kind of abuse. After a few more minutes Junjie stopped and UN-cuffed Jude, and let him go. Jude then grabbed his jacket and went back to his apartment.

Jude then sat down at his desk, where his laptop was, he then took something out of his jacket, a video camera, he filmed everything that Junjie did to him, he decided to film the first meeting in case something went wrong. Jude then took the SD card out of the camera and uploaded the footage from the meeting onto the computer.

A/N: Chapter 2 is done, pretty intense right? In the next chapter Jude is gonna get revenge on Junjie. Please review, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V.

-Po's room in the Jade Palace-

Lizzy was followed into Po's room by Master Shifu, only to see two tables, one on the left with action figures of himself and the Furious Five, the one on the right had the exact same thing. Lizzy spoke.

"What are these?"

"What I'm contributing to the investigation"

"Action figures?"

"Not just any action figures, the ones on the left belonged to Po, the ones on the right, from his kidnapper"

"Did you touch the ones on the right?"

"No, I had rubber gloves on when I took them out, there wasn't a return address on the box when these arrived at the doorstep of the Palace the day after Po's kidnapping"

"Wasn't there anything else in the box?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Are you sure they didn't leave a note that had anything to do in terms of ransom?"

"I had Mantis search the box high and low, but no ransom note, no return address, no nothing, it seems the kidnappers don't want us to come looking for him"

"That's probably why they never put a return address on the box, just the sending address. Does anyone else in the Valley know about these?"

"No, jut me, the Furious Five, and now you"

"I'd like to run a thorough finger print scan on the ones on the right table if that's alright with you"

"Fine by me, so go on ahead" Shifu then left the room for Lizzy to be left alone with the items that the kidnappers sent to the Palace's doorstep.

-Front door of Junjie's office-

Junjie answered the door to find Jude outside, he then invited him inside, and then shut the door behind him. Junjie then spoke.

"Listen Jude, I feel a bit badly about what happened last night"

"Me too" Jude said when he put his fingers on Junjie's neck, performing the Vulcan neck pinch on him. Junjie then fell to the ground unconscious.

-An hour an a half later-

Junjie woke up to find that he was lying down on his back on the desk with his mouth covered with yellow duct tape, Jude had taken his robe off his body, and his hands and feet were cuffed to two cinder blocks that were on each angle of the desk. Junjie then saw Jude sitting near the television set holding a remote.

"Good, you're alive. You remember my leather jacket, I had it with me last time, I set it here remember? And this snap, you see it? It's not a snap, it's a wide angle fiber optics lens" Jude then turned on the television to show the footage of Junjie abusing Jude. Jude then muted the TV and spoke to Junjie.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen. After this, you're never gonna contact me again, understood?" Junjie who couldn't speak just nodded and let Jude continue to speak.

"And, each month you'll prepare a report of a meeting that we'll never have, and you'll describe how well I'm doing, that I'm making progress, and after the sixth month you will send an application to the department of child services to terminate my guardianship. If you fail to comply with these demands, this video will not only be sent to the police, but it will spread across the internet like a virus" Junjie gave a nod and let Jude continue to talk, because he knew that Jude was serious.

"Or if anything were to happen to me, if I get run over by a cart, if you run me over with a cart, this will upload automatically, not that you would understand" Jude then pulled out of Junjie's robe a key.

"I'm taking the keys to this office, 'cause I'll be checking on you, and if I find a child in here with you whether they came of their own free will or not, not only will I upload the video online and send it to the police,but also to every television network in China, understood?" Junjie then nodded again.

"Now I know it's going to be hard for you to comply with my demands, so we're going to make this easier for you" Jude then put on some rubber gloves, and took out a pocket knife. Jude then got onto the desk. Junjie started to squirm but stopped since he knew it was hopeless.

"Lie still. I've never done this before, and there WILL be blood" Jude then cut through Junjie with the blade. After twenty minutes of this, Jude stopped, and looked at what he wrote on Junjie's chest with the knife, he had scarred the Chinese symbols that translate to English 'I am a Child Abusing Pig' Jude then cut Junjie's ropes free, and he ran out of the room. Jude had been victorious, he knew he wouldn't be seeing Junjie for a while now.

A/N: Junjie has been taught his lesson. edger230, I would love to be a character in your story. Here's my character.

Name: Andrew Evans

Gender: Male

Age: 16

What he looks like: Pale white skin, Raven black hair, pale blue eyes, wears a long sleeve skeleton shirt (The kind that shows the ribcage, spine, pelvis on the front of the shirt, and the skeleton arms on the arms of the shirt) black jeans, and wears old, worn out black running shoes.

Personality: Shy at times, but very smart and funny. Andrew also tends to sleepwalk at night and wake up in a strange place far from where he was originally sleeping.

Lizzy the Panda, let me say that I really like Kung fu Panda, but my second favorite movie is Donnie Darko, I love Donnie Darko. If you haven't seen Donnie Darko, you should, it's a very good movie. Also if you have an iPod touch I have one app and song recommendation for you.

The App is called Donnie Darko soundboard, and the song is called Mad World by Gary Jules, it's from Donnie Darko as well. Please review, thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal P.O.V.

-Jade Palace living room-

Lizzy called Tigress and Shifu into the living room to talk to them about what she found on the action figures that the Kidnappers had sent to the palace just the day after Po was kidnapped.

"You wanted to speak with us Lizzy?"

"Yes, there were Panda prints on the action figures, so were on the box they were sent in"

"So there were Panda prints on both the box and figures?"

"Just like you said there were ones on Tigress' vest"

"That is very strange"

"Shifu, if you don't mind if I ask Tigress a few questions right?"

"It's fine with me" Shifu said as he nodded and left the room leaving just Lizzy and Tigress in the room alone. Tigress then spoke as soon as Shifu shut the door.

"What is it you need to ask me Lizzy?"

"Did you know any other Pandas besides Po?"

"No, when we were in the Gongmen city jail he said that Lord Shen, a peacock was there the last time he saw his biological family when he was just an infant"

"Did Shen confess what happened?"

"No, his Soothsayer did, she said that she predicted that Shen would be defeated by a Panda, so he and his army slaughtered all the Pandas, or so he thought"

"What happened after that?"

"Mr. Ping, as you know was Po's adopted father, said that he found him in a empty radish crate, then he took him in as his own son"

"So if Po is the only Panda that survived Shen's siege of his village, and that there were Panda prints on your vest, the box, and the action figures then..."

"Then what?"

"Then its impossible for someone to just kidnap themselves, so we're just going around in a circle"

"The kidnappers are trying to confuse us" said Shifu's voice as he entered the room. He then took back his original seat next to Tigress, and spoke back to Lizzy.

"Well there is only one thing I can make of this investigation"

"What's that?"

"We're going in circles with each clue we receive from the kidnappers, all of them have panda prints on all the clues"

"It's official Master Shifu, I need a research assistant, someone who is experienced in matters such as the ones we're facing right now"

"Alright then, I know an excellent one, he did the background check on you"

"The what?"

"Well you don't think we could hire just anyone for something like this don't you?"

"Alright, what's his name?"

"Jude, Jude Collins" Shifu said handing her a file that contained his background information, and address to his apartment.

"Thank you, I'll get there right away"

A/N: That was chapter 4, this one was all about Lizzy. Please review, thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V.

-Jude's apartment-

It was 6:20 in the morning, Jude was still in bed. Jude woke up as soon as he heard knocking at his door, he then put on some gray jeans and a long sleeve black shirt that were his Saturday clothes, he then came to the door only to speak instead of opening it first.

"Who is it?"

"It's Lizzy, remember, the girl you did the background check on?"

"I'm actually not fully awake yet"

"May I please come in?" Jude then sighed and opened up to door, and Lizzy just came in holding a box of donuts, some coffee, and some files. Lizzy then spoke as soon as she stopped looking at Jude.

"Hi, okay listen, you and I need to talk, I also got us some breakfast" Lizzy then took her seat near the coffee table, so did Jude. Lizzy handed Jude his coffee, and a chocolate glazed donut, and laid the files on the table, including photos of the fingerprints that were found on Tigress' vest, and on the action figures, and a photo of Po. Lizzy then spoke.

"Jude was it?"

"Yes, can I help you with something?"

"I want you to help me catch the Dragon Warrior's kidnapper"

"Very well, continue"

"I did some fingerprint searches on some action figures that were sent by the kidnappers, also the box they were sent in, also on Tigress' vest, she said that the assaulter pushed her into a Mellon cart. All the prints are Panda prints, and Po is a Panda, so I have no idea how this all connects to the kidnapping of a twenty five year old Panda"

"Do you have a hair sample from the victim?"

"Tigress showed me Po's room, and it had some hair on the bed, so I took some in case of a situation" Lizzy said as she took a plastic bag that had the hair in it. She handed it to Jude and he spoke back.

"Do you have the action figures that were sent by the kidnappers?"

"Yes, they're here in this larger bag" Lizzy said as she put on some rubber gloves, taking out the action figures. Jude then took a magnifying glass our of his Swiss army knife, and looked at the hair and prints on the figures. Jude then put it away and spoke.

"I understand that Po was the last of his kind right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because, it turns out he's not the last Panda on Earth after all"

"Jude, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the kidnapper was another Panda"

"How can you tell"

"The fur is all black, and the prints on the wooden figures are older than the hair, so the kidnapper was obviously an older Panda"

"Wow, Shifu was right to choose you, you're pretty good"

"Thanks, anyway, I did some research and Shen who was Prince of Gongmen city slaughtered all the Pandas during Po's first few months of infancy right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, we have to talk to Shen's parents, who are still alive, but live far from here all about the incident that took place during Po's childhood"

"How are we going to get there?"

"We'll take my bike there, it has a passenger seat on it so you can ride with me" Jude then got up and left for his room. A minute later, Jude came out of his room wearing all black clothes, and was carrying a motorcycle helmet. Jude then instructed Lizzy to get on the bike with him, and soon they left for Shen's former parents house together.

A/N: Chapter 5 is complete. Now this is where the investigation really starts to get serious. Please review, thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal P.O.V.

-Shen's former family's house-

Knock, knock, knock.

"I think this is their place" Jude said as he and Lizzy stood outside the house. After a minute, Shen's mother answered the door.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Jude Collins, and this is Lizzy, we're investigating the Dragon Warrior's kidnapping, and we think it was the work of another Panda, and we understand your former son Lord Shen went a murder spree and killed all the Pandas left in China. We also know that you sent the Secret Police to investigate, and they brought back some files to you containing some photos, Police sketches, village inhabitant records those kind of things"

"You are indeed right Mr. Collins, please come on in" She then invited them in and showed them to the coffee table. She then laid some files on the table for Jude and Lizzy to look through, Shen's mother spoke.

"After the entire massacre that took place during my husband's ruler-ship of Gongmen City, he killed himself in all the depression he went through, he had to accept the fact that his son was a murderer, and he had no heir to Gongmen's throne. Here are some photos of all the bodies that laid there lifeless on the ground of the destroyed village" she then showed some photos of dead Pandas on the burnt ground of the village. Jude spoke as soon as he picked up the photograph.

"You confirmed that there were no survivors whatsoever?"

"No, there were a few, but the secret Police evacuated them up to an unknown location that I don't know of right now"

"Do you have a map of where the destroyed village was?" she then nodded and pulled it out of her robe. Jude then opened up and saw that the village was not that far from here. Jude then got up, and Lizzy followed him to the door.

"Thank you for your time ma'am" she nodded and they shut the door behind them. Lizzy got on Jude's bike, and he rode to the old village that Po lived at during his years of infancy.

-A few hours later-

Jude and Lizzy walked through Po's old village, there were ashes falling from the sky like they were snow, and there were old burnt up buildings around the place. Jude then spoke.

"Let's split up, we'll look through all of these huts and see if one of them is Po's old house" Lizzy did as Jude said and went into the first hut she saw. Lizzy then saw an old room with a crib, and a photo in a frame, it was of a infant Po being held by his mother, and his father was right next to her. Lizzy screamed Jude's name and he rushed over to the hut she was at. Jude saw the photo and dusted the frame for prints. There were few on them, Jude then pulled out his computer and searched through them. Jude then spoke up.

"The hair that you found on the wooden figures, actually belonged to this guy, his name is Kee-Tong"

"You mean that Po's father is the kidnapper?"

"Yes. According to this he's living in a village about twenty three miles from here" Jude then put away his computer and got on his bike, so did Lizzy as she got on the back. They now knew who the kidnapper really was, Po's birth father.

A/N: Now you all know who the real kidnapper is. Tomorrow's chapter is gonna be when all the drama takes place. Please review, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal P.O.V.

-New Panda village-

Lizzy and Jude stood at the gate of the new village of Pandas, they were ready to catch the kidnapper once and for all, Po's birth father. It was late at night, and everyone was asleep, now was the chance to search everyone's house for Po. Jude and Lizzy were almost at the door of the first house they were going to search, until they heard muffled screaming coming out of the warehouse that was right behind them, they tip-toed to the warehouse, and opened the door.

Nothing was there at first, until they heard the muffled screaming coming from the corner, it was Po, he had duct tape around his mouth, he had been chained to the wall, and he had a black eye, and bloody nose. Lizzy and Jude then took out their pocket knives to pick the locks on the wrist shackles, they also gently took the duct tape off his mouth. Jude then spoke.

"Hey, how ya doing?"

"Great now that you're here"

"Why did your birth father kidnap you?"

"After the whole incident on the streets of the Valley, he revealed that he didn't accept me for being a warrior, he wanted me to be a poor farmer, to carry on his legacy. I told him I was liking the life I was living now, he said he wouldn't take no for an answer, and he abused me everyday if I said no"

"How do you deal with that?"

"I'm the Dragon Warrior, I have a strong will Jude, when are you gonna learn that being a Warrior beats being a poor farmer who kidnaps their biological children any day"

"Glad to hear that from ya buddy, now let's get you out of he..." Po's birth father was standing in front of us holding a gun.

A/N: Sorry that today's chapter was short, I've just buried myself in a good movie called 'The Woman in Black' they made it into a movie starring Daniel Radcliffe, and it's the coolest thing ever, you should watch it. Please review, thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal P.O.V.

Jude, Po, and Lizzy were cornered at the Warehouse by Kee-Tong, Po's birth father. Jude then pulled out his own gun and spoke.

"Tell me, why kidnap your own son?"

"Sending Panda children away at infancy wasn't just my idea, there were others. I set to find him after Shen's wolves killed my wife, I kidnapped the other panda children, and interrogated them one by one, and as soon as I found out about him killing off the evil Lord Shen, I set out to the Valley of Peace to find him, and interrogate him myself"

"What made you think that kidnapping was the solution to this problem?"

"My parents wanted me to become what I didn't want to be, so they kidnapped children and slaughtered them in front of me until I said yes, that's how I got the decision to kidnap Po"

"You people are insane!" Lizzy yelled behind Jude.

"Soon you will know my family and their legacies only too well, with my apologies, you have to die now that you've seen and heard way too much" Kee-Tong then threw a soda can on the floor, and it released a form of white mist. Jude then grabbed Lizzy and Po's paws and covered his nose with his shirt.

"Cover you mouths and noses"

"Why Jude?" Po asked looking confused.

"It's knock out gas" with that simple sentence Lizzy and Po got super paranoid, and covered themselves up with some old worn out fabrics, Kee-Tong then knocked Po out with his hammer, and dragged him into a cage cart, Jude and Lizzy tried to stop the departure, Jude even whacked the wheel of the cart with a golf club, but it only made the cart wobble, not stop it. Lizzy got on the ground feeling hopeless.

"Oh, great, now how are we going to find them?" Jude then took a look at his bike's tires, and the wheel tracks. Jude then spoke to Lizzy when he put his paw on her shoulder.

"We're not gonna lose them, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Take a look at my bike's tires, they have mud on them, and what's been on the ground since the rain storm stopped more than two minutes ago?"

"Mud?"

"Exactly, it's been raining all over China for the past three days, it's a Pineapple express, and since it rained all over the place..."

"Then, there's also mud all over all the ground of the outside of all the buildings of every village in China, so we have to follow the mud tracks! Jude, you're genius. But how do we know which cart is which?"

"I studied vehicles in Community College, this jail cart's wheels are a model 12, and the whole cart is a a classic model K-256, with a trunk that can hold anything up to any weight"

"And why does the weight of Po, the prisoner who's in the cage, help us find the cart we need to find?"

"The heavier, the better. The more the cart weighs, the wheel's tracks go deeper and deeper into the mud, so we follow the tracks who go deeper into the muddy ground"

"So Po's weight is leading us straight to where Kee-Tong is holding him?"

"Exactly"

"Jude, I think you're not only the greatest person with a keen, and investigative mind, but a very sweet, and attractive person"

"...That's nice, now let's get started on following those tracks before it starts raining again" they then set off to find the poor, kidnapped defenseless Dragon Warrior.

A/N: And the drama just keeps going on and on and on. Chapter 9 is where some emotional stuff is gonna go down, and not just the mystery and drama. Please review, thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal P.O.V.

-Valley of Prosperity District Warehouse-

Lizzy and Jude followed the Prison cart's mud tracks to the Valley of Peace's neighbor village 'The Valley of Prosperity' and their District's warehouses were in the back of town behind the Sapphire Castle, it was like the Jade Palace only it was blue and not green. Jude and Lizzy sneaked into the warehouse to see that there was a stage set up. Lizzy asked Jude something in confusion to what was happening.

"What's with the huge stage and the band equipment? I thought this place is a warehouse"

"It is, but tonight a heavy metal band has a gig here, and Kee-Tong has gotten permission to use the back of the stage as soon as the whole concert was over"

"How did you know he was coming here?"

"He dropped a flier for the concert before he escaped us at the village" Jude pulled the flier out of his leather jacket's pocket and gave it to Lizzy. She turned the flier around to see a note on the back. Lizzy turned to Jude.

"Should I read it aloud?" Jude only nodded. Lizzy then turned her full attention to the letter.

"Dear Kee-Tong,

I have received your previous letter that stated that you were asking permission to use backstage as soon as Orgy's concert came to a close on June 9th, the answer to your question my friend it this 'Yes' I see not problem with it, take care.

-Jay Gordon, Orgy's lead singer.

"Well now that we know what he's doing here, what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna stick around for the show, have some food, enjoy a drink or two, then after the show, we're gonna disguise ourselves as part of the janitorial squad, and sneak into the back where Kee-Tong is keeping Po"

"Good plan, when does the show start?" Jude looked down at his watch.

"Five minutes, we're gonna sit at the top railing. I already ordered us some good food, a couple cans of Dr. Pepper" Lizzy then followed Jude up to the top rail where their seats were, and sat down. Jude gave Lizzy a cloak, Jude had one too, and they disguised themselves for the concert. Jude and Lizzy then turned their attention to the stage, where Orgy just started singing.

Walking, waiting, alone without a care.

Hoping, and hating, things that I can't bare.

Did ya think it's cool to walk right up, to take my life, and screw it up?

Well did you? Well did you?

I see hate in your eyes, taken in by surprise.

Touching you makes me feel alive.

Touching you makes me die inside.

Walking, waiting, alone without a care.

Hoping, and hating, things that I can't bare.

Did ya think it's cool to walk right up, to take my life, and screw it up?

Well did you?

I hate you!

I see hate in your eyes, taken in by surprise.

And touching you makes me feel alive.

Touching you makes me die inside.

I've slept so long without you, it's tearing me apart too. How'd it get this far? Playing games with this old heart.

Jude and Lizzy then turned their attention to a giant crate being carried into the back of the stage. Jude then turned to Lizzy and spoke.

"Change of plans, I'll bet you a hundred dollars that Po is in that crate, and that those Leopards are working for Kee-Tong"

"I guess you wanna go over there and check it out right now?"

"You've just read my mind" They then got up from their seats and tip-toed down to the backstage area. They then pulled out their guns and shouted 'Get down on the ground, take that blanket off the box!' the Leopard did as Lizzy told him and took it off, there was a cage, but no Po, it was a giant stuffed Panda, and it was wearing the exact same kind of old raggedy shorts that Po wore. Jude then threw his gun on the floor and got mad.

"It's not him, it's just a stupid stuffed animal"

"But why?"

"This note was a fake, Kee-Tong did this, he knew we'd come looking for him, he threw us off on the wrong trail"

"Well, where is he now?"

"I don't know...unless"

"Unless what?"

"He goes back to where it all began, we have to back to Po's birth village"

A/N: Well, how was this one for ya? Now they have to go back to the old burnt down Panda village to find Po. The song that was playing at the concert was called 'Slept so long' the clean version, by Jay Gordon of Orgy, it's from my favorite vampire movie 'Queen of the Damned' Please review, thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal P.O.V.

-Po's birth village-

Lizzy and Jude biked up to the village of Po's birth place, they saw lightning lights and screaming coming from the inside of an old charred up warehouse, so they sneaked into there and looked deep inside. They saw Kee-Tong giving Po electric shock treatment for torture, and he had an apple in his mouth. Jude couldn't stand watching this, he took a wooden stick and yelled 'GET AWAY' he then knocked him on the head, and unstrapped Po off the gurney and took the apple out of his mouth. As soon as Po was freed, Kee-Tong got up, with a bleeding scratch on his forehead, and got into a heated argument with Jude.

"If only you understood Jude, if you had a child that were missing for so long, you would do the same thing I had done"

"No, you're wrong! I'd never do that to my children"

"I knew Po will come back to me, especially after Mr. Ping mistreated him for so long"

"What kind of sick, twisted person are you? Mr. Ping had been taking good care of something you haven't been able to look after for twenty five years"

"I know that you're lying Collins!" Po who had had enough of all this fighting, he stepped in the middle of Kee-Tong and Jude, and slammed his palm in the middle of his former father's chest. Kee-Tong got on his knees, and saw that where his son hit him, his entire body was turning dark gray, and started screaming like a siren (A creature only spoken of in Greek mythology) and the entire body was turning into streams of dust that flew away in the wind, and kept on screaming until his entire body was gone. Jude, Lizzy, and Po watched in horror as Kee-Tong turned into dust before their eyes, Jude looked to Po and asked him a question.

"Dude, what did you do to him"

"I used a move I found by skimmed through the secret scrolls, it turns the opponent to dust by striking them at their weak spot. And you don't even have to use a gun"

"I am impressed, and a bit disturbed all the same"

"Thanks, now let's go home"

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short, I had other stuff going on right now. If you're wondering where I got that form of death of Kee-Tong, it's how Akasha died in 'Queen of the Damned' a vampire movie that tops all the others. Please review, thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal P.O.V.

-Hall of Heroes-

Lizzy and Jude helped Po get up the stairs since he had a sprained ankle, and also gave him some proper medical care since the torture his biological father gave him. His nose was no longer bleeding, it would take a while for his black eye to heal completely, and had a cast on his left arm since Kee-Tong broke it while torturing Po. They went into the hall of heroes, to see Shifu and the Furious Five standing in the hall smiling at Po's return. Lizzy and Jude let Po walk on his own to hug Tigress, they both had tears in their eyes, they all had one big happy reunion. Shifu came up to Lizzy and Jude to speak.

"Jude, Lizzy, I cannot tell you how grateful I am that you brought Po back to the Jade Palace, even though he has a few scratches, he has returned home in one piece" Lizzy then spoke up and bowed in respect.

"You're welcome master Shifu, Kee-Tong A.K.A. Po's real father committed the kidnapping, but Po actually used some move he found in the secret scrolls to turn him into dust, causing him to die"

"In that case Lizzy, I've never been more proud of him" Shifu then turned to Jude.

"I also want to thank you Jude, you are also one of the best investigators in all of China, and I also know that Po has had a good friend, thank you" Jude then bowed in respect.

"You're welcome master Shifu" Lizzy and Jude then had a dinner together at the palace to celebrate Po's return. This was surely something to be remembered, one of the greatest crimes in all of China, kidnapping the Dragon Warrior had been solved by a journalist, and an investigator with a black Dragon tattoo on his back. Jude turned to Lizzy and spoke.

"Lizzy?"

"What's up Jude?"

"I wanna take you somewhere" Jude then grabbed Lizzy's wrist and took her to a fancy store, and gave her a special gift, a nice leather coat. Lizzy spoke.

"This is really for me?"

"Yes, it's the least I can do is give you something in return"

"Aw, thanks" the two of them shared a kiss.

A/N: There's your happy ending. There will be a sequel to this story, it'll be called 'The Boy who played with Fire' Lizzy the Panda, I saw the list of things you hate on , and one of them was Twilight, I hate Twilight too, besides, I already have a favorite Vampire movie that puts the Twilight saga to shame, it's called 'Queen of the Damned' and forget Edward, the Vampire in this movie is way more legendary, his name is Lestat, and they DON'T SPARKLE in the sunlight, their skin just chaps up and then after a while they turn to dust, there is a rock band in this movie, and Lestat is it's lead singer. Please review, thanks.


End file.
